Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Story/Momentary Peace
Momentary Peace is the sixth chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Plot At the Seven Sages base, Anonydeath calls forth a meeting to reflect on their failures. Abnes overhears their talk about kidnapping children which enrages her. She demands to know the location of where the children are being held and when she doesn't get her answer she leaves stating that she will find the children herself. In the Planeptune Basilicom, the goddesses are having a meeting of their own. Nepgear explains that they had recently been contacted by the Histoire of the Hyper Dimension and that the situation in their dimension was getting worse. Neptune requests the help of the other CPUs to increase their shares. While initially they are hesitant on the idea, everyone decides to pitch in and help increase Planeptune's shares so Neptune and Nepgear can return home. Anonydeath visits the Basilicom posing as Peashy's father. The CPUs are shocked when they hear this and express immediate distaste towards his supposed reasons for abandoning Peashy in the Basilicom all those years ago. Neptune and Peashy get into an argument and Peashy leaves with Anonydeath, still upset at Neptune for being mean to her “dad.” Abnes visits the Basilicom to request the CPUs' aid in freeing the abducted children. At the first they do not believe her due to her being a member of the Seven Sages who were the ones responsible behind the kidnappings in the first place. Abnes states that she left the Seven Sages and had no knowledge of their actions because if she did she would have tried to prevent it. Plutia trusts Abnes' words and everyone else eventually falls in suit. When they make it to the where the children are being held, they see the strange creatures who were in Leanbox with Mr. Badd not too long ago. As they search for the children they see Mr. Badd himself along with the strange creatures and demand to know where the children are being held. When Mr. Badd doesn't comply they fight him and the strange creatures only to later find out that the creatures are in fact the children they have been looking for and that each child had a CPU Memory forced on them. While the wished to take down Mr. Badd once and for all after hearing this, they merely flee due to knowing the children will protect him. Once they exit the base, they are encountered by another CPU who claims to go by the name of Yellow Heart. She attacks the group and despite their efforts she easily defeats them all, being powerful enough to knock them all out of goddess form. She flies away shortly after this and the CPUs, defeated, return to the Basilicom where they see a broadcast on television declaring the founding a new nation known as Eden lead by Yellow Heart. New Characters none New Quests New Colosseum Battles Rank E Rank D Areas Explored *Metroid Shelter Side Events Available Key Items Acquired *Stuffed Animal *Peashy's Picture *Nep's Pudding CGs Viewed Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory chapters